1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer desk, more particularly to a computer desk assembly having a plurality of layers for placing objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer and its peripherals have gained a high popularity in many developed countries, and thus computer desks are of high demand for placing computer and its peripherals. There are various models for the consumer's choice to place computer equipments and allow users to sit comfortably in front of the computer desk for an easy, convenient, and pleasant operation. In order to accommodate more computer equipments within a limited space, a multiple-layer structure is adopted and such structure has become the present mainstream design for computer desks.